Edward's Girl
by made-with-love
Summary: This is what happens after Jacob has listened to Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield. And other songs too.
1. Chapter 1

After I heard this song in the car yesterday I couldn't not turn it into a one-shot. Its kind of a song-fic too.

Edward's not a friend,

yeah, I know I hate him alot

But lately something's changed

that ain't hard to define

Edward's got himself a girl

and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's holding her

in his arms late,

late at night

You know, I wish that I had Edward's girl,

I wish that I had Edward's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade,

there doesn't seem to be

a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty

when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her,

but the point is probably moot

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just know it

And he's holding her

in his arms late, late at night

I wish that I had Edward's girl,

I wish that I had Edward's girl

Where can I find a woman,

where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,

wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny,

I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way

love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

[Solo]

You know, I wish that I had Edward's girl,

I wish that I had Edward's girl

I want Edward's girl,

where can I find a woman like that, like

Edward's girl,

I wish that I had Edward's girl,

I want,

I want Edward's girl

_You've been listening to that 80's station again haven't you?_

_Shut it Embry. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another one! Tell me if it doesn't really go. Its Daniel Bedingfield's Gotta Get thru This**

If only I could get through this

_I get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through_

_I'm gotta get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you_

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right_

_Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart_

_Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_

_Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_

_When your love is pouring like the rain_

_I close my eyes and it's gone again_

_When will I get the chance to say I love you_

_I pretend that you're already mine_

_Then my heart ain't breaking every time_

_I look into your eyes_

_If only I could get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_God, God gotta help me get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through_

_Said I'm gonna get through this_

_I gotta get through this_

_I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you_

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right_

_Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart_

_Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_

_Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_

_When your love is pouring like the rain_

_I close my eyes and through a glass's gone again_

_When will I get the chance to say I love you_

_I pretend that you're already mine_

_Then my heart ain't breaking every time_

_I look into your eyes_

_If only I could get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_God, God gotta help me get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_God, God gotta help me get through this_

_If only I could get through this_

_God, God gotta help me get through this_

_If only I could get through this..._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Nickelback's Someone That You're With. Its not really right but I think parts work. **

_I reside in 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night,_

_and I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall,_

_to ask you out someday_

_But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_[CHORUS]_

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

_Because somewhere_

_the one I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that someone_

_that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_Well I hear your favorite songs_

_you sing along with everyday_

_And I borrow things that_

_I don't need for conversation sake_

_Last night I heard your key,_

_it hit your lock at 4 AM_

_Instead of being out with me_

_you must be out with them_

_[CHORUS]_

_Because somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with'_

**Review!**


End file.
